Tea for Two
by BaekbyChuu
Summary: Sebuah prolog, Antara aku, kau, secangkir teh dan hujan. Just the two of us together like that. Just simply enjoying sweets moments like that.../ ChanBaek fanfiction by BaekbyChuu. Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun. Genderswitch.
**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Tea for Two**

 **by**

 **Baekbychuu**

 **.**

 _ **"Just the two of us together like that. Just simply enjoying sweets moments like that..."**_

OoooO

Titik-titik air terlihat membasahi jendela kaca. Tirai-tirai putih yang terpasang pada pintu kaca juga terlihat melambai-lambai akibat angin yang masuk melalui celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, membawa hawa dingin menyelinap masuk dan membuatku beberapa kali bergidik menggigil. Satu lagi dari sekian pagi, _New York_ kembali diguyur hujan. Bahkan sudah seperempat pagi berlalu namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda titik-titik air langit itu akan berhenti menetes.

Kupandangi situasi diluar sana melalui jendela kaca apartement yang sudah mengembun. Yang membuatku harus menyeka sedikit permukaannya agar mataku bisa melihat pemandangan luar dengan lebih jelas. Aku berjengit saat merasakan dingin pada ujung jari-jari tanganku yang bersentuhan langsung dengan material bening itu. _Demi Tuhan aku benci dingin_.

Hiruk pikuk pagi hari di _New York_ masih tetap sama seperti biasanya. Hujan yang masih turun bahkan tak menyurutkan semangat para _New Yorker_ untuk tetap menjalankan aktifitas mereka. Hilir mudik para pejalan kaki dengan payung ditangan mereka masih mendominasi tepian jalan. Berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sambil menghindari cipratan air yang mungkin dihasilkan para pejalan kaki yang lain atau mobil yang melintas dipinggir jalan.

Lalu lintas kota yang sudah sangat semrawut meski tanpa hujan yang turun kini kondisinya telah lumpuh total. Taksi-taksi kuning yang berjejer disepanjang jalan bahkan tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan bergerak dari tempatnya. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh tak satupun dari taksi itu berisi penumpang. Orang bodoh mana yang akan memilih bertahan didalam dan berakhir mereka akan sampai ditujuan keesokan paginya. Berjalan kaki bahkan terdengar lebih masuk akal untuk situasi saat ini.

Aku mensyukuri keadaanku karena pagi ini aku tak punya alasan untuk bergabung dengan mereka para _New Yorker_ yang rela berbasah ria dan melawan dinginnya hawa pertengahan bulan februari ini demi menyambung kehidupan. Jam kerjaku hari ini baru akan dimulai setelah makan siang. Masih banyak waktu untuk menikmati hangatnya apartement.

Aku benci hujan. Alasan _klise,_ aku tak suka dingin dan tak ingin kedinginan. Aku tidak suka aura sendu dan kelam yang muncul saat hujan turun. Sebagai _morning person_ aku lebih mengharapkan matahari yang menyambut hari-hariku, bukan hujan dan segala hawa dinginnya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berubah menjadi pemalas yang tak akan beranjak dari sangkarnya ketika hujan mulai turun.

Keadaan luar sudah semakin sibuk dan aku lebih memilih kembali bergelung pada sofa favoritku yang hangat. Menyamankan diriku dalam bungkusan selimut yang menguarkan harum khas dari seseorang yang juga menjadi favoritku.

Aku berbaring disofa dan memandang sosok rupawan yang berada ditengah dapur. Terdengar gumaman dari sela bibirnya yang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Sesekali terlihat kerutan di dahinya yang menurutku _sexy,_ saat ia menemukan sesuatu hal dalam buku resep masakan yang berada ditangannya. Aku tak tau dan tak ingin menebak menu apalagi yang akan diuji cobanya pagi ini. Tapi aku yakin itu adalah sesuatu yang manis karena aku dapat mencium aroma _vanilla_ dan lemon yang menguar dari dapurnya.

Chanyeol tak akan pernah mengizinkanku mendekati dapurnya. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk berada disana dan membantunya. Bahkan si _sexy_ itu telah menetapkan batas aman antara aku dan dapur. Terkadang aku berfikir dia lebih mencintai dapurnya dibandingkan aku. Ketika hal itu kukatakan padanya dengan segera ia menciumku dengan dalam. Dengan suara khasnya ia mengatakan dapur adalah cinta pertamanya dan aku adalah cinta terakhirnya. Oh yeah, pacarku memang bermulut manis. Dan sialnya aku mencintai si mulut manis itu.

" _Love,_ teh-nya akan dingin jika kau tetap berbaring disana sambil memuja ketampananku"

 _Oh shit!_ Suara berat Chanyeol membawaku kembali membumi setelah beberapa saat jiwaku terbang melayang entah kemana.

Seringai puas tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangkap basah aku yang sedang memandangi wajahnya. Si jangkung itu pasti sangat besar kepala sekarang.

Aku beranjak dari singgasanaku. Membawa bokong malasku menuju meja makan. Diatas meja sudah tersaji dua mug berisi teh yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Aku menarik milikku dan menempatkan kedua telapak tanganku disisi mug. Seketika rasa hangat menjalar dari telapak tanganku dan menyebar keseluruh tubuhku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menghirup aroma bebungaan yang menguar dari teh hitam ini. _French Earl Grey,_ Chanyeol memang sangat tau bagaimana membuatku senang. Aku menyukai teh yang disajikannya pagi ini. Bila biasa aku akan mendapatkan secangkir kopi, pagi kali ini Chanyeol memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang selalu disajikannya ditiap aku dalam keadaan tidak baik. Aku yakin ia menyadari kondisiku yang belakangan ini sedikit tertekan akibat _deadline_ kasus-kasus yang sedang kutangani. Meski tak benar-benar membantu, tapi hanya dengan menghirup aromanya saja membuatku merasa _rileks._

"Kau suka teh-nya?"

Kudapati Chanyeol sudah bergabung bersamaku dimeja makan saat mataku terbuka. Ia sedang menyesap pelan teh miliknya dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas menatap mataku.

 _"As always. Thanks love"_

Kusesap kembali teh milikku sambil menikmati pemandangan wajah rupawan Chanyeol. Rasanya dua kali lebih nikmat dan hangat saat dirinya berada disekitarku.

"Lalu dimana sarapan milikku Tuan Park?" tanyaku sambil menatap meja makan yang masih kosong.

Aku baru saja meletakkan kembali mug milikku saat ia menyentil hidungku pelan. Kulayangkan pandangan tak suka atas tindakannya barusan.

"Tidak sabar sekali"

Dan Chanyeol pun berlalu kembali kedapur dengan kekehan ringan yang masih dapat kudengar. Aku mengedikkan bahuku tak peduli. Pria kesayanganku itu selalu tau bagaimana cara mengalihkan perhatianku dengan selera humornya yang buruk.

Dari belakang ku ikuti langkahnya menuju dapur. Aku yakin tak lama lagi aku akan mendapatkan pandangan tidak setuju darinya beserta peringatan agar menjauh dari dapurnya. Tapi seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menyerah dengan segala sikap keras kepalaku dan membiarkanku menjajah daerah kekuasaannya.

"Apa yang aku katakan untuk tidak mendekat?" suara beratnya kembali terdengar. Posisi tubuhnya membelakangiku. Dari balik tubuhnya kulihat ia sedang memberikan sentuhan akhir pada menu _breakfast_ kami.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar kembali.

"Jaksa Byun, kau bisa dihukum jika berkata bohong"

 _Thats's right._ Aku memang berbohong saat mengatakan aku ingin membantunya. Karena sesungguhnya memang tak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan disini. Aku hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk dapat memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumnya. Ritual wajib tiap pagi yang kulakukan didalam dapurnya.

"Baiklah, segera lakukan urusanmu dan menjauhlah dari dapurku" nada penuh kepasrahan terdengar dari suara Chanyeol.

Dengan segera kulingkarkan lenganku disekeliling pinggangnya. Kubenamkam wajahku pada punggungnya yang lebar. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang selalu menjadi canduku. Aroma khas tubuhnya pagi ini bercampur dengan wangi lemon yang kuyakin bersumber dari menu makanan buatannya.

Chanyeol tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dan tak terganggu dengan keberadaanku yang menempel erat dibelakang punggungnya. Saat aku mulai berjinjit ia pun merendahkan kepalanya. Memudahkanku untuk dapat memberikan kecupan pada pipinya. Meski tanpa melihat wajahnya aku tau saat ini ia sedang tersenyum. Kulepaskan kecupanku dan membebaskannya dari pelukanku.

" _Good morning Mr. Sexy"_

Aku melangkah keluar dari dapur setelah mengucapkan _morning greeting_ tepat ditelinganya yang juga terlihat _sexy._

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Alunan lembut _Kiss The Rain_ milik Yiruma terdengar melalui _mp3 player_ milik Chanyeol dan memenuhi ruang makan merangkap dapur ini. Tidak benar-benar versi Yiruma, karena Chanyeol telah meng- _cover_ nya dan membuat kedalam versinya sendiri.

Aku sangat menyukai semua karya pianis yang juga berdarah Korea sepertiku itu. Aku dulu bahkan memiliki semua karyanya yang khusus kutempatkan dalam satu _i-pod_ milikku. Ya dulu, sebelum Chanyeol mensabotase _playlist_ ku dan mengganti semua koleksi Yiruma milikku menjadi _cover_ milikknya. Cerdas sekali. Aku bahkan tak sadar kapan ia melakukannya. Tapi fakta dirinya yang mahir bermain piano cukup mengejutkkanku. Kufikir dia hanya ahli bermain pisau dapur saja.

Berhari-hari aku mengajukan protes padanya atas tindakan tidak sopannya itu. Tapi dengan santainya kekasihku dan segala mulut manisnya berkata:

 _'Tak ada yang boleh lebih kau sukai kecuali aku. Kau suka Yiruma, dan aku akan menjadi dirinya. Jadi kau tetap bisa menyukainya melalui aku'_

Akhirnya aku memilih mengalah dan berhenti protes. Chanyeol selalu tau cara membuatku kesal sekaligus tersipu malu disaat yang bersamaan. Dan jangan lupakan ia juga licik.

Kegilaan Chanyeol bahkan tak hanya berhenti sampai disitu.

Saat itu aku sampai tersedak hebat ketika Chanyeol pulang dengan rambutnya yang berubah warna menjadi pirang platina. Chanyeol menutup rapat mulutnya saat aku bertanya alasan ia mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna itu.

Ternyata usut punya usut ia terpengaruh ucapanku saat aku mengatakan menyukai Draco Malfoy. Tokoh fiksi yang diperankan aktor Tom Felton dalam serial Harry Potter. Film berseri yang juga kukenal dari dirinya yang seorang pecinta film dengan _genre_ fantasi.

Sejak saat itu aku belajar untuk berhati-hati berbicara menyangkut hal yang kusukai. Aku tidak sanggup jika Chanyeol harus bersikap konyol akibat dari perkataanku. Kekasihku memiliki sikap possesif yang aneh. Aku tidak tau harus merasa takut atau senang melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

Terkadang aku ingin mengetahui apa yang ada dalam fikirannya. Tapi Chanyeol begitu sulit untuk ditebak. Namun dibalik semua tingkah konyol dan tak terduganya, ia adalah kekasih yang sempurna, yang selalu tau bagaimana membuatku untuk selalu bahagia bersamanya.

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Aku mendorong piring milikku yang sudah kosong. Seperti biasa masakan Chanyeol selalu berhasil memanjakan lidah dan perutku. Rasa penuh dalam perutku bahkan mulai berdampak pada rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Salahkan hujan yang masih turun walau tidak sederas beberapa jam yang lalu, membuatku semakin tergoda untuk kembali keatas ranjang dan bergelung sepanjang hari dibawah selimut.

Andai saja aku dan Chanyeol seorang pengangguran, dengan tanpa ragu aku pasti akan menyeretnya kembali kekamar dan saling berbagi pelukan diatas ranjang. Tapi sayang, aku mempunyai setumpuk berkas perkara yang harus diselesaikan, sementara Chanyeol memiliki ratusan perut yang harus diberi makan.

"Aku akan pergi lebih awal mulai hari ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sebelah alisku naik saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya. Chanyeol memiliki jam kerja mulai pukul 11, dan ini masih pukul 9.

"Jam kerjamu masih dua jam lagi. Kenapa sudah ingin pergi?"

" _General manager_ yang baru akan mulai berkantor dihotel hari ini. Saat _briefing_ tadi malam ia memutuskan memajukan jam kerja _staff_ dapur satu jam lebih awal. Yeah kau tau omong kosong peningkatan pelayanan dan bla bla bla"

Aku terkekeh mendengar priaku bersungut-sungut. Tapi walau protes dengan keputusan atasannya aku tau ia akan tetap mematuhinya karena ia begitu mencintai pekerjaannya.

"Aku ada sidang jam 3 nanti, dan kemungkinan malam ini aku akan lembur. Kau tak usah menungguku" ucapku sambil membuka _e-mail_ yang baru saja dikirimkan _assistant_ ku.

"Lagi?" decakan sebal keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Percayalah aku juga sudah muak berhadapan dengan tikus-tikus parlemen itu"

Chanyeol menatapku lekat, aku tau dia kecewa dengan kesibukanku belakangan ini. Seminggu lebih aku pulang larut bahkan terkadang tidak pulang dan meninggalkannya tidur sendirian setiap malam. Kami banyak kehilangan waktu bersama. Dengan kegiatan lembur yang kujalani, taktis kami hanya memiliki waktu bersama hanya dipagi hari. Waktu yang tak sebanding karena terkadang aku juga harus berangkat pagi-pagi jika ada persidangan.

"Ada begitu banyak Jaksa, tapi mengapa hanya kau saja yang menangani kasus para pejabat-pejabat itu? Kau bahkan baru saja memenangkan kasus besar sebelum ini, harusnya Kepala Jaksa memberimu waktu bernafas sejenak"

Yang diucapkan Chanyeol benar adanya. Hal yang juga telah kusampaikan kepada atasanku. Namun kepala kejaksaan mengatakan tak ada yang lebih kompeten menangani kasus ini kecuali aku. Hal yang mau tak mau harus aku terima disaat ia mengatakan aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika menolak kasus ini.

"Percayalah Baek, aku menyukai pekerjaanmu. Aku hanya khawatir jika kau terus menangani kasus yang seperti ini akan berbahaya untuk dirimu"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil menimpali keluhan Chanyeol. Aku mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Pekerjaanku memang rentan berhubungan dengan orang-orang licik bermental kriminal yang bisa membahayakan keselamatanku kapan saja. Tapi bukankan setiap profesi memiliki resiko masing-masing?

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Pembunuhan berencana untukku?" ucapku asal sambil memainkan pisau makan yang berada diatas piring bekas sarapanku.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam padaku.

"Mulutmu itu Baek. Aku tidak suka ucapanmu"

Chanyeol mendengus dan dengan gusar ia bangkit dari kursi sambil membereskan piring-piring makan kami. Aku mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapanku dan kembali masuk kedalam dapurnya. Ia bahkan tak melirikku sedikitpun.

Dengan menyesal aku merutuki mulutku yang sembarangan bicara tanpa melihat _mood_ Chanyeol yang buruk. Niat untuk bercanda yang ada Chanyeol kini malah meradang.

Aku memutuskan menyusulnya kedapur. Tak ingin lama-lama membuatnya kesal. Intensitas pertemuan kami sudah sangat terbatas dan aku tak ingin menghabiskannya untuk bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

Aku meraih kedua tangannya yang sedang membilas piring. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan malas dan aku membalasnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Okey, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil mengeringkan tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menarikku masuk kedalam pelukannya. Memelukku erat seakan-akan tak ada lagi hari esok untuknya bisa memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya saat kurasakan ia mencium lama puncak kepalaku.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dalam pelukannya.

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Chanyeol membawaku kembali ke meja makan, dengan secangkir teh yang baru. Ia kembali menyeduhnya saat mendapati teh yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi dingin. Kami duduk berdampingan dengan sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang tak lepas menggenggam tanganku. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menyesap teh itu. Aku mengambil cangkir teh itu dari tangannya dan ikut menyesapnya. Rasanya jauh lebih nikmat dengan saling berbagi.

"Akan aku usahakan untuk pulang cepat" ucapku sambil mengembalikan cangkir teh kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tak apa"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat agar kita bisa makan malam bersama" ucapku cepat dan kelewat bersemangat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Dan kemudian kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol menarikku mendekat dan membawa kepalaku untuk bersandar dibahunya. Tangannya yang merangkul bahuku memberikan usapan lembut. Seketika perasaan nyaman dan hangat melingkupi diriku. Aku suka berada dipelukannya.

"Chanyeol katakan sesuatu" pintaku sambil mengadah menatap wajahnya.

Perempatan imajiner seketika menghiasi dahinya yang _sexy_ tanda ia sedang berfikir keras. Aku sangat menunggu kata apa yang akan diucapkannya. Chanyeol selalu punya sejuta kata-kata ajaib yang kerap membuat memerah. Dan saat ini aku ingin mendengar salah satu kata-kata ajaibnya itu.

" _Well,_ aku sangat menikmati memelukmu seperti ini tapi sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap. Kau tentu tak inginkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang dipecat _General Manager_ itu"

Aku mendengus sebal sambil mendorongnya. Pelukan kami terlepas. Chanyeol tertawa dengan puas melihat ekspresi wajahku. Pria sialan ini sangat tau cara menghancurkan hati wanita.

"Hey _love,_ jangan merajuk" Ia berusaha meraih wajahku yang enggan melihatnya.

Aku terus menepis tangannya dengan sambil menggerutu kesal tentang betapa sialannya pria itu.

Chanyeol berhasil meraih wajahku dan langsung menangkap bibirku dengan lembut. Ia menekan bibirnya diatas bibirku dengan sesekali memberikan lumatan. Tanganku kini bahkan sudah menggantung dilehernya dan menekannya untuk terus menciumku. Chanyeol mengerti keinginanku. Ia pun semakin menekan dan melumat bibirku. Membuatku mengerang frustasi akan nikmatnya ciuman panas kami pagi ini. Oh, priaku ini sangat pandai mencium.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir kami saat aku mulai kehabisan nafas. Wajahku terasa panas. Namun aku masih ingin ia menciumku lagi dengan dalam. Tapi aku tau ia harus segera bergegas agar tidak terlambat bekerja.

Kularikan jemariku membelai wajahnya yang rupawan. Memandangnya dengan pandangan yang memuja. Sungguh aku mencintai pria dihadapanku ini. Bibir tebal milik Chanyeol perlahan melengkung keatas dan menghasilkan sebuah senyuman. Kubalas senyumnya dengan senyumku yang paling manis.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapaku padanya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya " _Love you more, beibh_ "

Kembali ia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Menyatukan kedua dahi kami. Nafas hangat Chanyeol sesekali menerpa wajahku. Kutatap wajahnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang yang dipikirkan kekasihku saat ini.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku harus benar-benar pergi" bisik Chanyeol ditelingaku.

Kujauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Aku mengangguk dan membiarkannya pergi. Ia memberikan ciuman lama didahiku sebelum benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu apartemen.

Kupandangi kepergian Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibirku. Diluar sana hujan masih terus turun, udara masih tetap terasa dingin. Namun didalam sini aku merasa hangat. Karena Chanyeol meninggalkan kehangatan cintanya untukku. Kusesap tegukan terakhir teh yang disisakan Chanyeol untukku. Rasa hangat kembali memeluk tubuhku, sehangat pelukan Chanyeol.

Satu lagi dari sekian pagi kami habiskan berdua. Bahkan jika dunia berakhir esok hari, aku ingin kami tetap seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, hanya berdua menikmati moment manis seperti ini, dengan secangkir teh dan bersama hujan.

.

 _If the world was to end tomorrow_

 _I still want to smile like this._

 _To the you who keep reading the recipe_

 _I am going to kiss you_

 _and tell you, "I love you"_

 _and you'll just simply nod your head._

 _just like today._

 _You and you only_

 _can make me strong and weak._

 _I love you and love you more_

 _afraid to think what if you don't love me._

 _Even if it's painful, I still want to protect you._

 _Important, so important_

 _You're my most important person in the world._

 _More than anything and everything_

 _Our encounter is such a bless_

 _Just the two of us together like that_

 _Just simply enjoying sweets moments like that..._

 _._

 _._

 **...END...**

 **Note: song by Tohoshinki, Tea for Two.**

 **Hellow guys, anyone miss me? I'm back with another FF. Mencoba untuk membuat yang manis-manis semanis Baekhyun. So, what do u think guys? Let's Not uda kelar dan kali ini aku bakal bawa baby aku yang baru. Ff ini masih prolog untuk next ff. Gimana sama ending let's not? Masih ada yang kurang puas? Sorry guys, tapi tak akan ada sekuel lagi untuk Let's Not. Uda khatam pokoknya. Dan mari kita sambut baby ff aku yang baru.**

 **Unn Fijri, this is special for you. Sebagai penebusan dosa. Okeya udahan merajuknya. Kawan lagi ya kita. Aku tau ini ga sesuai ekspetasi dari lagunya yang manis. Tapi unn taula gimana gesreknya behind the scene ff ini. Dan ingat ini masih prolog untuk project next FF, kelanjutan ff ini masih tergantung unn. Aku tunggu list-nya segera.**

 **Medan, 3 March 2016, 19.33 PM.**


End file.
